I Like To Play Games Too
by RaeRaeAngelBaby
Summary: Lily Evans isn't very fond of James Potter, but somehow she manages to let him take advantage of her. Lily is about to get her revenge and show James that two really can play at this game.
1. Second Thoughts

"James! Stop we're in public!"  
  
Lily Evans rolled her eyes and continued to butter her toast. For the past half hour, she had listened to James Potter and his Ravenclaw girlfriend, Ashleigh Simpson, play 'Touchy Feely' during breakfast that Friday morning. Lily Evans was a 14 year old Gryffindor student at Hogwarts. She was a smart and pretty girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes to die for. Then there was James 'pretty boy' Potter. A very good-looking 4th year Gryffindor with jet black hair that was as messy as possible and beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"Lily? You're over-buttering your toast." A gentle voice said to Lily as she absent-mindedly used the butter.  
  
"Huh? What?" Lily said looking around. Her eyes wandered to her hand. "Eww I can't eat that. Tollere."  
  
Lily turned her head and looked at her best friend , who watched her curiously.  
  
"What's the matter, Jennifer?" Lily asked slowly.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. You're spacing out too much and it was almost as if you were trying to hurt the toast you just got rid of. Is something ticking you off?" Jennifer asked. Jennifer Richardson was Lily's long time best friend. She was one of the most popular girls in school and she was pretty too. Her long, shiny blonde hair and ice blue eyes were definitely one of her best qualities, but it was her generous attitude that made her well known at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well actually if you look to your left, you'll see why I almost murdered my toast." Lily replied bitterly as she neatly cut an apple into eight pieces.  
  
Jennifer leaned over and watched Ashleigh kiss James passionately on the lips.  
  
"Ohh I see what you mean. Well we could just go to the library and wait for the first bell or we could just stay here and listen to Ashleigh moan."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Lily got up with Jennifer and picked up her books. She walked by James and Ashleigh, ignoring them completely.  
  
"Hey Lily!"  
  
Lily stopped and turned around. She looked to see James waving cheerfully at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Lily replied coldly and turned to walk to the library with Jennifer.  
  
James stared blankly as he watched Lily go.  
  
"Why do you continue to try and become friends with that girl, James?" Ashleigh said as she ran her hand through James' hair.  
  
"I dunno Lily seems like a nice girl. I just want to be nice because it seems as though Jennifer is her only friend." James shrugged.  
  
"Oh puh-lease, she's more popular than you think and I've heard that she's been around quite a few times. Besides she's a total bitch to you, I don't even know why you bother with her."  
  
"Hey you never know. People change and that means Lily can change her attitude towards me too."  
  
Meanwhile in the library, Lily and Jennifer talked about James.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much? He doesn't seem that bad, Lily. In fact he's a pretty nice guy if you ask me." Jennifer said gently as she held her portable mirror to her face and put lip gloss on.  
  
"Well nobody asked you, so there. Besides he's made my Hogwarts life miserable for the past three years and all of a sudden he's being nice. What the bloody hell is going through his sick little mind?!" Lily said bitterly as she doodled on a scrap piece of parchment.  
  
"Well Lily, if I didn't know any better I'd say he fancies you." Jennifer paused to take note of Lily's surprised expression. "Either that or he's gotten bored of you and has found someone new to torture."  
  
"Jennifer, I'm the last person on James' mind. Besides he still manages to humilate me. Remember last week?"  
  
"Oh come on, he said he was sorry, didn't he? Anyway he was aiming the slime at Lucius Malfoy not you. You just got in the way somehow."  
  
"But do you know how long it took me to get that slime out of my hair. My hair was as green as my eyes. People fucking sat on me outside because they thought I was grass, even though I was wearing a uniform and you could clearly see that I was a human being. I will never forgive James Potter for that one."  
  
"Oh come on Lily. Forgive and forget, besides you and I both know he fancies you. No matter how hard you try to deny it, it's obvious either way. Anyway he's adorable, how could anyone resist that cuteness?"  
  
"Do you like him, Jenny?"  
  
"Did I say I did?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Then no. I don't fancy him. I just think he's cute. Besides he's not my type."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Speak for yourself. You flirted with him earlier anyway."  
  
"I flirted?"  
  
"'I'm sorry, do I know you?'"  
  
Lily give Jennifer the finger and rolled her eyes. The bell rang and they got up to go to Divination.  
  
Jennifer and Lily chose to sit in a spot near the window so it would easier to breathe in a room full of perfume and incense.  
  
"I'll be right back Lily, I left my book in library." Jennifer got up and ran out of the room.  
  
Lily stared into space until James appeared with his best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin looked really tired, but still managed to look cute with his sandy hair and warm blue eyes. Sirius Black, on the other hand, looked as though he had been entertained and his uniform looked slightly ruffled. His black hair looked as messed up as usual and his light brown eyes looked dazed.  
  
Lily tried to find a book and hide from James' view, but it seemed as though he didn't notice her so she sighed in relief and daydreamed about being back in her house with her loving parents and even her annoying sister, Petunia.  
  
"Um Lily?"  
  
Lily shot up like a rocket and looked around. She felt someone behind her, so she turned around slowly and raised her head.  
  
"James? What are you-"  
  
"Can I sit with you today?" James asked quietly.  
  
Those words didn't seem to getting through Lily's head, but somehow she responded.  
  
"Um...sure." 


	2. Crystal Ball

Hello...sorry this post took so long since it's my second. I had a ton of work to do and now I'm free so I can post now... ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I mean, whatever floats your boat." Lily replied lazily. The thought of being polite to James sickened her.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." James put his books down on the table and sat down next to Lily.  
  
Jennifer walked in and was on her way over to Lily when she saw James with her.  
  
'Thank Merlin, I didn't leave anything at that table.' Jennifer thought to herself. She turned around and headed for Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Sirius, I don't think she's ready yet." Remus said as he twirled his wand between his fingers.  
  
"Since when did that ever mean anything to you?" Sirius asked in surprise.  
  
"Since I started considering Electra's feelings."  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Sirius and Remus turned around to see Jennifer smiling down at them.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you today?"  
  
"Sure, but James usually-" Remis began to say.  
  
"Don't worry, Remus. James won't be sitting with you today." Jennifer replied calmly as she sat down next to Sirius.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius and Remus turned their heads. "James and Lily are sitting together. Aren't they cute?"  
  
Before Remus could respond, a young woman entered the room and silenced the class. She was quite attractive with long, flowing black hair and mesmerising purple eyes. She was wearing a short black tank dress with a silky black cloak wrapped around her.  
  
"Good morning, class." She said in cool and relaxed voice.  
  
"Good morning, Madam Aurelia." The class said lazily in unison.  
  
Madam Aurelia smiled at her class clamly. Her eyes wandered over to James, where she gave him a flirtatious look and winked. Lily stared from James to Madam Aurelia and curled her fists in anger.  
  
'What do you think you're staring at, Madam Whore?!' Lily thought to herself as she stared with envy at Madam Aurelia. 'Whoa! Wait! What do I care if James is getting hit on a teacher? Keep staring tots, he's all yours.'  
  
"All right, students, today we will do some crystal gazing. Please take out your copy of Unfogging The Future and turn to Chapter 16, while I place a crystal ball on each of your desks." Madam Aurelia said as she took out her wand.  
  
Lily took out her book and placed it on the table, she had noticed that James was already prepared and had already started to read the chapter.  
  
"Do you like Divination?" Lily asked curiously as a crystal ball appeared in front of her.  
  
Before James could repsond, Madam Aurelia raised her hand to silence the class.  
  
"Now I want you to partner up, in groups of two or three, and gaze into their future by following the instructions in your book. Then you will record your analysis on a piece of parchment and turn it in at the end of class." Madam Aurelia clapped her hands to dim the lights and disappeared into the next room.  
  
"So uh I guess we're partners for today." James said quietly. "Oh and I do like this subject."  
  
"Uh yeah, so do you want to go first?" Lily replied carelessly. She wanted to get it done as soon as possible.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Lily took James's hands and held them over the ball. She closed her eyes and murmered a chant. "Crystal ball, hear my plea. Open his mind and let me see. Crystal ball, hear my plea. Open his mind and let me see."  
  
The crystal ball glowed an icey blue and mystical smoke swirled all around it. Lily opened her eyes and stared into the smoke.  
  
"What do you see, Lily?" James asked curiously.  
  
"I see a girl with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She looks a lot like Ashleigh Simpson. Come to think of it-it is her." Lily said slowly with a little disappointed in her tone of voice. She reached into her bag and pulled out a peacock blue feather quill, a blue bottle of ink, and a piece of parchment. Lily took a few minutes to write down some notes on what she saw in the crystal ball.  
  
"Okay it's your turn, Potter."  
  
"Ohh harsh, Lily. Why are we using last names? Do you hate me or something?" James asked playfully."  
  
"Just get on with it." Lily said rudely.  
  
"Okay then. Give me your hands, please."  
  
James took Lily's hands and held them gently as they closed their eyes. 'Wow, her hands are soft.'  
  
"Crystal ball, hear my plea. Open her mind and let me see. Crystal ball, hear my plea. Open her mind and let me see."  
  
The crystal ball light up and the smoke spread out through the entire ball. James opened his eyes and let go of Lily's hands.  
  
"Okay what do you see?" Lily asked slowly.  
  
"Well I see you and someone else. It looks like it's a boy since you're both in school uniform." James said as he stared deeper into the mist.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well you and this boy appear to be uh making out. Didn't think you had it in you, Lil."  
  
"Shut up. What does the mystery boy look like?"  
  
James stared for a minute, then paused and raised his head in shock.  
  
"What? What? Who is it?" Lily asked curiously. James's expression was starting to worry her.  
  
"Lily, it's...me." 


	3. Daydream

YAY!! People like my story! I'll continue for my loyal readers! (-_^)  
  
Sorry for leaving again I was on vacation, then when I came back it was Thanksgiving...so yeah, but I'm back anyway lol.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lily? It's okay you know. It's just a crystal ball and they're usually wrong from what I've observed." James said gently as he tried to comfort Lily, who was sitting still with a look of horror on her face. "Besides I wasn't thinking of Ashleigh, I was thinking of doing-well actually I was thinking of-I mean, never mind. I'm not helping much, I'll just shut up now."  
  
"Yes." Lily said coldly. "Please do."  
  
Jennifer, Sirius, and Remus were watching closely as James made a sad face and Lily folded her arms impatiently.  
  
"They're idiots. They really are. It's pathetic watching them, I mean why can't Lily see that James wants to be her friend." Sirius said bitterly.  
  
"Why are you upset? You have nothing to do with this." Jennifer asked curiously.  
  
"So? I can care, can't I?"  
  
"Well this is only day one. Just wait a few days and see if they can try to get along." Remus suggested quietly.  
  
"Nobody told me that caring was bad, besides James is one of my best friends and I won't let Lily treat him like that." Sirius continued absently-mindedly.  
  
"Sirius," Remus said slowly.  
  
"If caring is a crime, then I plead guilty! In conclusion-"  
  
"SHUT UP! WE GET IT!" Jennifer and Remus said together frustratedly.  
  
Sirius jumped a little and opened his copy of Unfogging The Future and stared blankly into the page.  
  
"Look James," Lily said slowly as James raised his head to look at her. "Why don't we forget this ever happened. The thing is, I hate you and I will always hate you. You need to stop trying to be my friend and leave me alone. I don't know why you came over here to sit with me and I'm still trying to figure out why Jennifer is sitting with your perverted buddies. So just write something else down on the parchment rather than what you really saw, okay?"  
  
James stared blankly. "Are you finished?"  
  
"You're a hopeless case, James Potter."  
  
"Would you like to know why I came to sit with you?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You know Lily, you need to adjust your attitude towards me. You have a very hard head and I'm trying to be nice to you, but you just act like a bitch to me. Ashleigh was right about you, so there's no point in me trying anymore. I totally give up on you and besides for the past three years, you've just been in the wrong place at the wrong time." James got up and put his books together, then looked at Lily one last time before going to sit with Remus, Jennifer, and Sirius.  
  
"James?" Remus asked slowly.  
  
"What?" James replied gloomily.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was being a bitch so I left. I'm trying to be nice to her because she's obviously got the idea that I bully her."  
  
"First of all, James, that bitch is my best friend so watch your mouth. Second of all-" Jennifer began to say.  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up, Jennifer. Just go away."  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes and got up to leave when the bell rang. Madam Aurelia came out from the next room and collected all the papers left on the round tables.  
  
Lily stood outside the door and waited for Jennifer to come out; James appeared first and she caught his eye, Lily looked away quickly and blushed furiously.  
  
'Eww what is wrong with me?' Lily thought to herself with disgust.  
  
"Ready to go Lily?"  
  
Lily raised her head and smiled at Jennifer, who smiled back. "Yeah let's go."  
  
Lily's next class was Charms, but this time she wasn't with Jennifer. She said goodbye to Jennifer and walked in alone. Lily took her seat by the window and stared out of it, until she felt a prescence next to her. She turned her head slightly and noticed that familiar messy black hair and round glasses, so Lily turned quickly to continue to stare out of the window.  
  
"Good morning, class." A small voice said.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Flitwick." The class said in unison.  
  
A small man appeared on a stack of books with his wand in hand. He was dressed in royal blue robes with bronze trims.  
  
"Well, class, today we'll be..." Professor Flitwick's voice seemed to trail off in Lily's mind.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and daydreamed. She dreamt she was in a field with dark red and white roses, she was lying down and relaxing watching the clouds go by, she heard a voice, a distant voice...calling her name...calling...calling...  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily..." The voice said gently.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes." Lily replied dreamily.  
  
Lily saw a face and drew in closer for a kiss...closer...closer...closer...then-  
  
"LILY! WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Lily automatically snapped back to reality and realized how close she was to James.  
  
"James? Why are you in my face?" She asked cluelessly.  
  
"Oh my God, what is wrong with you?!" James replied furiously. "Remus, switch seats with me."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked slowly as he put his quill into the ink bottle.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Okay." Remus removed his wand and pointed it between himself and James. "Flectere."  
  
In a second, Remus appeared where James was sitting.  
  
"Hello Lily." Remus replied cheerfully.  
  
"Hi." Lily replied coldly.  
  
"You know, a little enthusaism in your response would be nice."  
  
"No, Remus, I'm sorry. I just-never mind."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows curiously.  
  
"Go on." He said slowly.  
  
"Well I'm having second thoughts about..." Lily trailed off purposely.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm starting to think that maybe he isn't much of the prick I thought he was."  
  
"Well Lily, you're half right about the prick thing."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yup. James is only an asshole to the people he hates; that would be Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Really? Severus doesn't seem that bad."  
  
"Ohh, you don't know the half of it. Besides James would never hurt the people he loves."  
  
"What do you mean, loves?"  
  
Remus sighed deeply. "Lily, you are very clueless. I've known James since I was ten and, trust me, he's fancied you since the first time he bumped into you on the train when we were 11."  
  
"Are you serious?" Lily bent over towards the front to catch a glimpse of a melancholy James trying to make a red ball change colors.  
  
"Fucosus." James said sadly. "Change, you stupid piece of crap."  
  
'Oh my God, what have I done? I am really bad judge of character, I swear I hate myself.' Lily thought to herself. She was so angry with herself that she would give anything to make it right.  
  
"Remus, can we switch seats, please?" Lily asked quickly.  
  
"Uh sure." Remus sighed deeply and picked up his wand. "Here we go again. Flectere."  
  
Lily felt a quick tug and ended up where Remus was sitting. She looked at James sadly and took out her wand.  
  
"Fucosus." She said quietly as she pointed her wand at James's red ball.  
  
"Thanks Remus, but I really don't need any help from-" James said slowly as he raised his head to look at what he thought was Remus.  
  
"Hi James." Lily said gently.  
  
"Lily?" 


	4. Friends Finally

Hey everyone, I'm really really sorry for the long delay...(-_-;) MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL and I'll try to start updating faster...I'm really busy with school, but I'm on break now lol so you're get more of my story! Thanks for your lovely responses, it's nice to know that some people are reading and enjoying!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can we talk?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Why? If I say something, you'll just interrupt me and then get in my face again." James replied bitterly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that, but I have my reasons you know."  
  
"I know what your reasons are and they're redundant now, so don't even bother."  
  
"Okay fine, why don't you go first with this little talk."  
  
"That's good because I've got a lot to say. First of all, you need to stop making me seem so predictable."  
  
"How am I doing that?"  
  
"You always assume that I'm going to hurt you or I've got some little prank in store."  
  
"Then stop doing it."  
  
"But I never did it in the first place."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to protest, but James stopped her.  
  
"Let me finish before you jump to conclusions." James said quietly. "I told you in Divination that you were always in the wrong place at the wrong time; which is true because you keep getting in the way when I'm trying to attack Lucius Malfoy and his bitch Severus Snape. Then remember last week when that slime hit you in the face?"  
  
Lily turned red and looked down at James', now color-changing, ball.  
  
"Look Lily, I didn't mean for it to hit you and before I could reverse the spell it had already hit you. It all happened too fast and there was nothing I could do. I'm really really sorry, Lily. Honest to God, I would never let anything bad happen to people I really care about...especially when it's a girl."  
  
Lily raised her head slowly and rested her eyes on James' now blushing face. "You care for me?"  
  
"Yeah...ever since that time I bumped into you at Platform 9 3/4 on the first day at Hogwarts..."  
  
Lily felt really stupid after James said that. She sat back and remembered that day at the Platform where she first met James...  
  
***Lily was really excited and eager to get on the Hogwarts Express to her new school. She wanted to escape reality and enter a new world of magic and enchantment. She said goodbye to her parents and waved to her sister Petunia, who had a very supercilious attitude towards Lily. Lily put her bag on her back and positioned herself and her trolley in front of the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Lily sighed deeply and started to jog towards the wall...faster...faster...she closed her eyes as she pushed through the wall and then BAM!  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
  
Lily heard a distant voice that made her open her eyes. She was now face to face with a young boy about her age with messy black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes that were hidden behind round black glasses.  
  
"Can I help you up? I'm so sorry I should have watched where I was going." The boy said again.  
  
Lily shook her head and took the boy's hand. She stared into his hazel eyes and forgot she was still holding his hand. She broke away from her daze and let go of his hand.  
  
"James! Come on, let's go!" A group of boys called from behind the boy. He turned to go and then stopped.  
  
"By the way, my name is James." He said happily as he turned around to face Lily.  
  
"I'm...I'm..." Lily stuttered, she seemed to have a hard time finding her words. "I'm Lily."  
  
"That's a pretty name, I like it. Anyway, I better go. I'll see you at school," James loooked into her emerald green eyes for a minute before finishing his sentence. "Lily."***  
  
Lily felt as though she was going to cry.  
  
"James, I-" She was cut off by the bell and before she knew it, James was gone.  
  
Lily got up and packed her books into her bag. She walked out of class and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Lily couldn't find Jennifer or any of her other friends, so she skipped lunch and went back to the Gryffindor tower. As she walked, she thought of James and everything he had said during Divination and Charms.  
  
...you've just been in the wrong place at the wrong time...  
  
...there's no point in me trying anymore...  
  
...I'm really really sorry, Lily...  
  
...Honest to God, I would never let anything bad happen to people I really care...  
  
Lily could feel the tears, as she tried to fight them she could feel a pain in her throat. She ran in throw the porthole and collapsed on the couch in her tears.  
  
'How could I have been so stupid? All he ever wanted was to be my friend and I threw it back in his face because of insecurities!' She thought to herself as she cried and cried. 'I guess now he'll never talk to me again. I wish I never came here, I wish I wasn't a witch, I wish none of this had ever happened and I never met James in the first place!'  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily raised her head slowly to see who was calling her.  
  
"James?" She said slowly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Lily couldn't take it anymore, all she could think of was James now...She got up and ran straight into James' arms.  
  
"James! I'm so sorry, I've been stupid about your ways and I really hope you can forgive me. After what you said in Divination, I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me insane. Can we start over and be friends?"  
  
James was still in shock after Lily had ran into him and didn't let go. After a few minutes, he hugged Lily back. "Yeah."  
  
"Really?" Lily raised her head and looked up at James.  
  
"Really." James pulled Lily closer and felt really good about himself.  
  
Lily rested her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself. 'This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.' 


	5. A Little Bit Of Jealousy

YAY!! \(^_^)/ Finally Chapter Five! Not much of a breakthrough in my writing interests but hey it's good for me lol...Now you all know how Lily and James are friends...for now *wink wink*...well I want to keep going just to build up dramatic tension and to focus more on the plot which is explained in the summary. Plus I'm getting rid of Ashley...well only as James's girlfriend but you haven't exactly seen the last of her... o.O --- I LOVE THAT FACE!! *clears throat* anyway, I give you *drumroll* CHAPTER FIVE!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily walked to breakfast, the next morning, in a good mood. She and James were finally friends and nothing could go wrong now. She sat down next to Jennifer, who didn't have the regular bright smile on her face that she usually did.  
  
"Jenny, what's wrong?" Lily said worriedly as she put her hand on Jennifer's back.  
  
"Lily, my parents are divorcing." Jennifer said quietly. A small tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh wow, I'm sorry. What's going on back home?"  
  
"Well you know how there's that rise of Dark Side with that guy Voldemort..."  
  
Lily nodded slowly. She remembered reading about Voldemort in the Daily Prophet. He was an evil man who had plans to take over the wizarding world. He hated muggles and worst of all, witches and wizards that had parents who were muggles. Lily was a muggle-born witch.  
  
"My dad's gone over to the dark side! My parents had a big fight about it and now they're separating!" Jennifer rested her head on her arms on the table and burst out into tears.  
  
Lily tried her best to comfort Jennifer but it wasn't working. "Oh come on Jennifer, it'll get better, what's the worse this Voldemort guy can do? Nothing's happened so far."  
  
"Easy for you to say, Lily. Your parents have no idea what's going on. You're practically safe and at least your parents are still together." With that, Jennifer got up, grabbed her bag and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Lily sighed deeply and poured herself some pumpkin juice. As she took a sip, she felt a tap on her shoulder making her jump. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Who the-" She yelled before realising who it was. "Oh, James, it's you."  
  
"Well at least one of us is happy this morning." James said quietly as he sat down besides her.  
  
"Oh sorry. You just freaked me out. So what's up?"  
  
"I broke up with Ashley a few minutes ago." James replied casually.  
  
"And this is a good thing?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"No, not really. I really liked her actually. She just liked to mess around too much, who would thought she liked girls too."  
  
"Eww, is she-"  
  
"Yup yup yup. But hey that's her problem, not mine."  
  
"I guess, so which girl are you pursuing now?"  
  
"Someone..." James said slowly as she made quick eye contact with Lily.  
  
Lily looked at James curiously. 'I wonder who it is?' (Boy is she slow. (-_-;))  
  
The bell rang and there were noises of people moving and papers being stuffed into bags. James headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts, while Lily went to History of Magic.  
  
***In Defence Against the Dark Arts***  
  
"Scissors cuts paper, Sirius. I win...again." James said happily as he took out a sheet of parchment and started to doodle.  
  
"Damn it, I've never won against you before." Sirius replied angrily as he turned his attention to the teacher, Professor Fink, who was going on about giants.  
  
"Giants hate magic and they dislike change. Anything different can scare them. Who knows the story of Harriet the Huge and what is her significance in Giant History?" Professor Fink said in a bored tone. "Yes Miss Robinson?"  
  
A slim girl in glasses put her hand down and began to speak. "Harriet the Huge is best known for her battle with her sister Helga the Hellraiser. The battle is significant because while Harriet was in power, Helga felt as though they should move to a new mountain area in Nova Scotia. A place which was very different from their normal home in Scandinavia. Harriet's stubborn attitude towards change is why most giants dislike change."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Robinson. 50 points to Gryffindor." Professor Fink said gently. Her grey eyes wandered over to James, who was focused on his little drawing. Professor Fink walked over to James and bent down in front of him. James raised his head slowly and his hazel eyes met with Professor Fink's grey ones.  
  
"Mr. Potter..." She said slowly as she stood up from her crouching state.  
  
"Yes, Professor Fink?" James asked slowly.  
  
"Would you like to add Miss Robinson's response to my question?"  
  
"Uh...well," James began slowly. "You see, Professor, I was uh so very very into what Brittany Robinson was saying that I forgot your question. Hah would you believe?"  
  
"Hmm I'm sure you were." Professor Fink said sarcastically. "The question was how is the story of Harriet the Huge significant in Giant History."  
  
James thought for a minute. "She's the reason why all giants are hideous."  
  
The whole class snickered quietly, even Professor Fink.  
  
"You know what, Mr. Potter? Just because I feel bad for your stupidity, I'll award Gryffindor five points."  
  
The bell rang and James and Sirius got up. They were shortly joined by Remus and Peter.  
  
"Nice way of getting out of detention." Remus said kindly. Peter nodded slowly.  
  
James was about to reply when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face a slim girl in glasses who was running her hand through her long auburn hair.  
  
James sighed deeply. "Hello Brittany."  
  
"Hi James, excellent way of getting out of detention." Brittany replied flirtatiously. Her deep blue eyes bore deep into James' hazel ones.  
  
"Is there something you want?" James asked, breaking his eye contact with Brittany.  
  
"Yeah actually. I heard you're really good at potions."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you could help me with this project I have."  
  
"What's the project?"  
  
"A dream potion and it's ever so confusing." Brittany made an innocent face and pulled herself closer to James. "I could really appreciate your help, Jamesie. I could give something special in return."  
  
"Hah whatever. I'll help you Brittany, but uh," James leaned down and whispered into Brittany's ear. "You and I can discuss repayment when your little project is over."  
  
Brittany nodded slowly and let go off James. "Thanks James, I'll see you later.  
  
"James? What the hell was that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing, she just had a project that's all." James replied as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What about all this whispering and secrecy?" Remus asked calmly.  
  
"I was just playing around. You know me."  
  
"You play around too much, James. You better be careful with Brittany Robinson, She's a lot smarter than you think." Remus assured James.  
  
"Oh come on, what's the worse she can do?"  
  
Remus sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. 'There's no talking to James sometimes.'  
  
***In History of Magic***  
  
"You know Lily, you and James are the strangest people I know."  
  
"Why do you say that Tiffany?" Lily asked one of her many friends.  
  
"Well look at you two, one you hate each other, next thing you know you're the best of the friends. What's up with that?" Tiffany replied.  
  
Tiffany Brown was another friend of Lily's. She was a half-blood witch. Her mother was a witch and her father was a muggle. She had black hair and light chestnut brown eyes. Tiffany was also Lily's neighbour in the muggle world so they were friends in primary school.  
  
"Tiff, you're absolutely right, but if anyone is being strange it's me. I really am a bad judge of character."  
  
"What are you talking about? All I said was that you and James were weird."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Tiffany and Lily started to play Tic-Tac-Toe out of boredom from listening to Professor Binns drone on and on about important witches.  
  
"Now class write down these notes while I think about my miserable life." Professor Binns said slowly as notes magically appeared on the chalkboard.  
  
Lily and Tiffany wrote them down quickly and began to chat again.  
  
"So are you still going with Daniel?" LIly asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah we're thinking of going all the way." Tiffany replied calmly.  
  
"Really? Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Well yeah. We're gonna have to do it eventually."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So anyone you like?"  
  
"Someone..." Lily said slowly. James popped into her head instantly.  
  
"Hmm is it James?"  
  
"What? No! We're only friends."  
  
"Well who?"  
  
"Um..." Lily said the first name that popped into her head. "Um Remus Lupin."  
  
"Aww my gosh he's adorable."  
  
"Yeah..." Lily felt guilty about lying to Tiffany, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt as though she might actually have feelings for Remus.  
  
"Well you know you and him make a cute couple. You have a lot in common."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah. You're both bookworms and you both have a passion for learning. You're both into Charms and Herbology and well you're both top students."  
  
"You know, you're right Tiff."  
  
"Of course I'm right. I know people and I certainly know how to play matchmaker."  
  
"What are you scheming?"  
  
"Nothing I was just saying."  
  
"Do not try to hook us up."  
  
"I won't I promise."  
  
The bell rang and Lily and Tiffany packed up their bags to go. On the way out they saw James and his friends with Brittany Robinson. But what caught their attention more is what James was doing something to Brittany.  
  
"There's your man. Why don't you go and talk to him." Tiffany said as she pointed to Remus.  
  
Lily ignored what Tiffany said. "Look at James."  
  
"What? Oh. Who's he with?"  
  
"I think it's Brittany."  
  
"Brittany? Which one?"  
  
"Brittany Robinson."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tiffany and Lily continued to stare at James and Brittany.  
  
"You know what?" Tiffany said as she took her eyes off James and Brittany to put lip gloss on. "I can't tell if James is whispering in Brittany's ear or giving her a hickey."  
  
"Let's hope he's just whispering." Lily replied bitterly as she turned to face Tiffany. "Come on, we'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures." 


	6. Taking Risks Part 1

Hey everyone thanks for responding lol ^_^ I had a whole lot of work to do for school so yeah...but I'm back now! YAY! And um here's Chappie Number 6 \(^o^)/  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning class."  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Spinster." The class said in unison as a tall woman in bright blue robes greeted then happily.  
  
Professor Spinster was a kind woman who was in charge of the creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest. She was very young and had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes that matched her robes She was the one the school would call if anything went wrong in the forest and she was pretty fearless too. Nothing scared her because she felt as though life was too short to waste on being afraid all the time, so in the teacher's lounge she was the life of the party.  
  
"All right class today we'll be looking at something so pure and so beautiful that we'll have to keep our distance for a bit, but if I can still work my magic on them, I might be able to let you touch it." Professor Spinster said sweetly as she took out her attendance. She checked the list then magicked it away.  
  
"Um Professor?" A girl said as she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Melanie?" Professor Spinster replied, as she turned her attention to Melanie.  
  
"What exactly are we doing because there's nothing set up here."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I obviously didn't explain it too well. Okay basically we're going into the Forbidden Forest to have a look at the unicorns. We'll be going into the deepest part of the forest so I want you to have to your wand lights turned on because it will get pretty dark in there."  
  
Everyone automatically took out their wands when Melanie raised her hand again.  
  
Professor Spinster sighed deeply. "Yes Melanie?"  
  
"Since we're going into the forest, I think that we should pair up." Melanie paused to look at James who was joking around with Lily. Lily noticed that Melanie was watching them and her jealously level rose higher. "Besides you should always assume the worst in these situations so that we know what to do if anything happens."  
  
"Well okay let's try that." Professor Spinster scanned her class for a second. "Okay let me see, Melanie you're with James. (Imagine Melanie doing a victory dance and Lily looking rejected.) Um Lily you go with Remus. (Now imagine Lily and Remus blushing like crazy. lol) Sirius you go with Jennifer and..."  
  
After a few minutes the class was arranged into pairs and they were ready to go.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Professor Spinster was starting to get really ticked off. "WHAT Melanie?!"  
  
"I think we should hold hands too." Melanie said as she grabbed James' hand.  
  
"Whatever! Look if you're a boy/girl group then hold bloody hands! We're on a schedule so let's go and, Melanie, no more questions."  
  
Melanie smiled at herself as she moved her hands up to hold onto James' arm.  
  
"Don't touch me." James said as he shook off Melanie's grip.  
  
"If you can let Lily touch you then why can't I?" Melanie said slowly as she took James' hand again.  
  
"Because Melanie, Lily's not a whore and she's my friend, besides when did she touch me?"  
  
"FYI James, I don't have to see you and Lily play around to know that you do."  
  
James rolled his eyes and walked into the forest with the rest of the class.  
  
"I don't like silence Remus, talk to me." Lily said to Remus happily as they walked down the path behind Jennifer and Sirius.  
  
"Well I would, but I have nothing to say." Remus replied calmly.  
  
"You know what we can talk-" Lily was cut off by Professor Spinster and the class came to a halt.  
  
"Okay, we've reached the center of the forest and there are five paths and 20 students, so I'll break you off into groups of four and you'll go down the path to look out for the unicorns. If you find a unicorn send a wand message to me and I'll come to you; also when class is over I'll send a flare and you will follow the path and meet back up here. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT get off the path! But if by some chance you do lose the path, send a flare and stay where you are; I will come and get you. Now let me split you up into groups." Professor Spinster said quickly as she put the students into groups of four.  
  
***On the path***  
  
"So Lily why aren't you holding hands with your boyfriend?" Melanie said bitterly as she walked along the path with Lily, Remus, and James.  
  
"Why aren't you holding hands with your-"  
  
"Lily. Not today." James cut Lily off before she could finish.  
  
"You know Lily, it's cute how you walk with Remus. You make a cute couple, kinda like me and James."  
  
"No Melanie, it's not like you and me and stop touching me!" James said as he pushed Melanie off him and walked faster.  
  
"You know Lily, you give back my hand now." Remus said quietly as he gently squeezed Lily's hand.  
  
"Oh right, sorry." Lily let go and blushed furiously.  
  
An awkward silence followed and the atmosphere surrounding Lily, Remus, James and Melanie was uncomfortable. Lily couldn't decide between Remus and James, her mind was swimming with emotions. She walked behind everyone to think to herself.  
  
'How did I get myself into this mess? But Remus is really cute when I think about it...he's got that innocence theme going. But then there's James, he's so sweet when you get to him. He's really cute too.' Lily let her mind wander and she also let her feet wander--off the path. 'What happened to the smooth trail? This path is awfully leafy...wait a minute-'  
  
Lily paused and looked around. "AHHH!!"  
  
Meanwhile James, Remus and Melanie were busy looking for unicorns when they heard a scream.  
  
"What was that?" James said quickly as he froze on the spot.  
  
"I dunno." Remus said he looked around slowly.  
  
"Hey where's Lily?" Melanie said slowly as she exchanged worried looks with Remus.  
  
"Oh shit where the hell is my wand?!" Lily said to herself as she groped her body in the darkness in search of her wand. "Oh no I think i dropped it! What was that?"  
  
Lily heard a rustling sound behind her. She tried to keep still but the only thing keeping her from being un-noticed was the sound of her heavy breathing. She heard a low growling behind as she turned around and her eyes met with a pair of great, big yellow eyes. Lily tried to run but she couldn't, her feet seemed to be stuck or rather they were entangled in some thicks roots.  
  
"Where did she go?!" James yelled in frustration as he took out his wand. "Ultima Lumen."  
  
A bright light emitted from the tip of James' wand as he stepped off the path into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"James, come back you know we're not supposed to do that." Melanie said as she took out her own wand and cast the same light spell. "Besides I'm pretty sure your girlfriend is fine."  
  
"Not exactly, Melanie. That scream was from Lily and she's obviously in trouble." Remus said calmly as he followed James deeper into the forest. "I'm going to find her with James."  
  
"Oh so you're just gonna leave me here. Some gentleman you are, James Potter." Melanie said bitterly as James continued to ignore her and walk into the forest leaving her alone. "If I get a scratch on my skin, I will personally make sure that James Potter and Remus Lupin pay."  
  
******  
  
"Hey, it's a wand." Remus said slowly as he picked the wand from the leafy ground.  
  
"It must be Lily's." James said as he took the wand from Remus' hand and put it in his cloak pocket.  
  
"Chill out James, I know you're worried but she'll be fine, she won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Look Remus, maybe you don't care but I-" James stopped suddenely and turned around. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Remus asked slowly.  
  
A low growl was heard from behind a bush followed by a cry for help.  
  
"James...what do you think it was?" Remus asked quietly as he crept over the bush and took out his wand.  
  
James, however, ran straight through the bush to the other side.  
  
'We could have got an idea of what was growling but noo, let's go play hero and risk our lives and the life of Lily.' Remus thought to himself as he sighed deeply and followed James.  
  
"Oh shit, Lily!" James said worriedly as he headed for Lily who was lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"Wait, James! Look over there." Remus said as he grabbed James' arm.  
  
"What?" James looked to his left and his eyes widened instantly. "It's a-"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay hi...I've got writer's block so I'm sure how to end this chappie...So if anyone has any suggestions please e-mail me!! ^_^ Thanks. 


End file.
